


girls just wanna have fun

by killuwa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nightclub, Nightclub AU, also not proofread lol, changbin is HOT, chans a sweetheart, felix is shy, hyunjin is hungry, i felt like a wattpad author explaining the fits, i was considering it, idk what else to put, jisung is a thot, lowkey takes place in the early 00s, my gf told me to use polyvore pics like the old days, rated t for jisung being a thot, read the notes, seungmin is Confident, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuwa/pseuds/killuwa
Summary: Jisung, Seungmin, and Felix decide they wanna spend the night out. What they don't anticipate is gaining boyfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first chapter is the build up + binsung, the second ch is Seungjin + the third ch is chanlix if you wanna just read the build up + a specific ship :}

“Really Lixie it’ll be fun!! Even Seungmin’s on board and you know how he’s usually the one who needs convincing.

  
“Hey!” Seungmin complained from his side of the phone. Jisung stifled a laugh and he could tell Felix did too. 

“I don’t know Sungie. I really need to study.” Felix sighed. He rolled onto his back, staring up at his ceiling while he twirled his fuzzy pen. “You know how Chemistry is kicking my ass and if I don’t get my grades up I’m gonna fail!” He all but wailed.

“I don’t see why you don’t just ask Chan to help you. He’s not only your crush, but also your super smart lab partner. He would easily help you study and even if you’re too lost of a cause he’ll let you cheat.” Seungmin shrugged. He was bored of this conversation and he really wanted to go out already. It was a Friday night and the first night in weeks his parents weren't home to dictate his every move. 

Plus, he had a really cute outfit pre-picked he wanted to show off.

“Someone’s getting feisty.” Jisung playfully growled. “But! Minnie’s right Lix. You know Chan will help you no matter what so I don’t know why you’re stressing so much. It’s Friday night baby, you need to let live!” 

Seungmin just laughed, waiting for Felix to finally give his answer. 

Felix rolled over on his stomach, somewhat crushing his Chemistry book. “Fine! Fine I’ll go. Do you still have the fake ID’s Sung?”

“Of course I do! See you at my house in 30.” Jisung grinned as they hung up.

They were gonna have fun tonight if it was the last thing Jisung did. 

✰✰✰✰

Jisung grinned as he opened the door wide, motioning for Seungmin and Felix to step through. 

Jisung was proud of his outfit consisting of a simple joy division shirt, his black baggy jacket and black jeans. His orange converse and the orange inside of his jacket being the only pop of color his outfit had.

Seungmin was wearing a black nasa shirt and his signature color-block blue, green, and red bomber jacket. He had somewhat baggy black jeans tucked into his black boots. He really just wanted a chance to show off his new boots. Telling everybody who complimented them, he got them for eight bucks at GoodWill. 

Felix almost the complete opposite of Jisung, sporting a pink t-shirt, his pink and white bomber jacket, and black short shorts. He had pink and purple barrettes in his hair and white converse on. Cute white and pink socks coming to rest up at his knee. 

Jisung whistled when he got a good look at his two friends’ outfits. “Minnie you wear that outfit almost every day but tonight you’re glowing! And Lixie baby you look as cute as always. You should dress more like this everyday.” 

Seungmin just laughed, nodding his head to agree with Jisung. “Really Lixie you look hot in this outfit.”   
  
“I know. You told me that the entire way up to Jisung’s front door.” Felix groaned, covering his red face with his hands. 

  
“Well you’re just too cute not to tell.” Jisung said as he pulled Felix’s hands away, leaning to pinch the boys cheeks. 

Felix smacked his hands away, glaring. “Oh shut up and just get the fake ID’s. I’m ready to get hammered.”   
  
“What a change from literally forty minutes ago Lixie.” Seungmin chuckled, making his way to the kitchen so he could grab a can of coke before they left.

Jisung ran upstairs, grabbing the fake ID’s he kept taped under his bed frame. He’s pretty sure the bouncer at the club they usually went to knew all too well that the trio wasn’t old enough. However, he always let them pass when Jisung gave him a flirty smile and Seungmin winked at him. 

‘Boys were so easy.’ Jisung thought as he got back up, racing back downstairs. 

“Whos ready to get fucked up and meet some cute boys!” He yelled as he walked past the two boys, opening the front door and motioning for them to go first. 

“Me!” Seungmin shouted, raising his coke can in the air, walking past Jisung.

“Me! But like, only the first one.” Felix said raising his empty fist in the air, also making his way past the other boy.

“Right because you only have eyes for Mr. Bang Chan.” Jisung laughed, shutting the door. 

✰✰✰✰

Jisung thanked the bouncer as he moved the velvet rope, gesturing for the three boys to enter. He fixed his hair slightly as they walked through the short hallway to the nightclub part of the place. 

He could feel all his worries float away as he heard the loud music playing. Seeing everyone look so drunkenly at ease. He couldn’t wait to join the mass on the dance floor, swaying his hips to whatever song was on. 

Jisung turned to Seungmin and Felix, big smile on his face. “Remember boys, meet back at the right side of the bar whenever you’re ready to go home. Normal time is 2 am and remember to leave a note if you go home with somebody.” 

“You say that everytime like you’re not the only one that ditches us to go home with random boys.” Felix rolls his eyes playfully. 

“You never know! Tonight could be your lucky night. Especially in an outfit like that.” He whistled. 

Seungmin shoved Jisung, groaning at how gross he was as they made their way to the bar. 

They all ordered, staying together for a total of four minutes before Seungmin found the boy he was looking for. Successfully ditching Jisung and Felix to sit at the bar together. 

“They grow up so fast.” Jisung says, wiping a fake tear from his eye as they watched Seungmin make his way through the crowd, straight to a tall boy that’s had eyes on them since they walked in. 

Felix smiled, sipping on his drink as he looked around, scanning the faces of the happy go lucky partiers. He felt free and he’s really glad he let Jisung and Seungmin talk him into going out. He was hoping to find a familiar face he could clutch onto when Jisung for sure ditches him for a random boy who’s giving him ‘the eyes’ as Jisung likes to call them. 

  
Speaking of, Jisung perks up, downing the rest of his drink before signaling the bartender for another one.

“Lixie, don’t make it obvious but turn around and tell me if that really hot boy is making eyes at me.” Jisung says as he focuses on his drink. 

Felix spins on the barstool pretending he’s just continuing to look around as he searches for a hot boy giving eyes to Jisung. 

Low and behold, he doesn’t have to look far. He sees a boy with black hair and all black clothes, leaning in one of the booths with one arm up on the backrest and the other holding his drink. The boy is looking directly at Jisung, mouth pulled up in a small smirk so small you’d miss it if you weren’t looking for it. 

The boy’s eyes flicker to Felix as he felt a pair of eyes on him. Felix looks back, smirking as he turns back to Jisung, the other looking back at him with wide eyes. “Oh, he's definitely giving you the eyes.” Felix laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jisung smacked Felix on the thigh, his face already turning a soft pink. 

“Wow what happened to ‘I’m Han Jisung, the most confident boy ever who sleeps with every boy that looks at me.’” Felix said with over exaggerated hand movements. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the lack of confidence Jisung was sporting. 

Jisung gasped loudly, smacking Felix on the thigh once again. “Take that back! I do not sleep with every boy that looks at me.”   
  
“Okay okay! Most boys not every boy.”   
  
Jisung glared. “I’ll have you know for one I am not a slut. And secondly, I have confidence! I’m just waiting for the right time to strike.” 

“Is that right?” Jisung jumped as he heard a voice from behind him.    
  
He spun around, coming face to face with the boy he was just making eyes with. 

Felix laughed as he grabbed his drink and got up. “I’ll leave you two to it.” He said walking past the boy. 

“Changbin.” The boy said, holding his hand out after he moved to take Felix’s spot. 

“Hot name for a hot boy.” Jisung said shaking Changbin’s hand. “Jisung.” He stated as they pulled back, bringing his drink up to his lips. Changbin quirked one of his brows up, smirking slightly as he wrapped his hand around his own drink. “Cute name for a cute boy.” He hummed, enjoying the brighter shade of pink spreading across Jisung’s cheeks. 

Jisung was very glad his two friends weren’t around to see him like this. 

“So I heard you were waiting for the right time to ‘strike’ huh? When would that have been if I didn’t come up behind you?” Changbin quizzed. Signalling the bartender for another drink before downing the rest of his. 

“You know, it’s not very nice to eavesdrop on somebody’s private conversation.” Jisung tested the waters, leaning forward slightly. 

“Who said I was listening. Maybe I was just passing by and happened to hear a conversation that was taking part about me”

“Well who said it was about you?” 

“You did when you told your friend to look directly at me to make sure I was actually looking at you and not anybody else.” 

Jisung puffed his cheeks out, pouting almost.

“Cute.” Changbin said as he leaned back into his upright position. 

Jisung didn’t even notice that they were slowly leaning more forward, closing in on each other. He leaned back up as well, huffing. “I’m not cute.” 

“The absolute cutest.” Changbin smiled at him.

Jisung felt like his heart was melting. He’s never felt like this with somebody who’s come up to him looking for fun. He was always the one in control of the situation and how he felt. This was new. Different. But, not bad. 

He downed the rest of his drink as well, Contemplating if he should have one more. 

As the bartender came to give Changbin his drink, Jisung shrugged, asking for another. 

“I’d hate to assume but, do you want to go to my place for a little bit? We don’t have to do anything. I just wanna get to know you without the loud booming in my ears.” Changbin laughed. He noticed the way Jisung’s face heated up so he tested the waters slightly. “Or we could go back to my place and  _ do  _ something. Your call.” 

Jisung nodded, sliding the full drink he had just received away from him. “I would love that.”

Changbin took his wallet out, intending to pay his tab. Jisung was about to take his out until Changbin stopped him, pulling out extra cash to pay for Jisung’s as well. 

“You don't have to do that.” Jisung said, putting his hand on Changbin’s arm.

“It’s okay, I’ll pay for these and you can pay for the next time.”

Jisung smiled. “Okay.” 

They got up and headed to the door, Jisung looking around the whole way.

“Who are you looking for? Your friend?” Changbin asked.

“Yeah, both of them.” He shrugged. “But oh well they’ll know where I am.”

“Oh?” Changbin quirked up his brow. “Do this often.”

“Maybe not after tonight.” Jisung smirked, opening the door and walking out, holding it open for Changbin who just smirked and walked through. 


	2. Chapter 2

Seungmin could feel the eyes of his best friends on his back side. He could also see straight ahead where the mystery boy was eyeing him up and down. Successfully checking him out. 

Seungmin had to hold back a smirk. However, the other boy was sporting a full smirk, as he leaned against the wall. Seungmin could almost laugh at how cliche this felt, but in the moment he couldn’t be bothered to care.

All the stress from school and his parents was wavering over him and tonight was the night he could just drop it. He could let every single thought slip from his mind and focus on nothing but getting drunk and hooking up with a boy. The boy in front of him being the perfect candidate to do both with.

Once Seungmin reached the boy, he moved himself in an upright position, peeling off the wall to meet Seungmin half way.

“I couldn't help but notice you staring since I walked in. Like what you see?” Seungmin questioned, smiling brightly. 

“Defiantly do. You’re very cute. Perfectly my type.” The boy said, looking over Seungmin once more. 

He was getting use to have eyes on him and he can safely say he was enjoying the looks from the boy. “I’m Hyunjin.” The boy said, sipping the drink Seungmin didn’t even realize he was holding. 

Seungmin hummed, raking his eyes over Hyunjin as well. He was wearing a dark green silky shirt and black, tight jeans. Really left nothing for the imagination if you asked Seungmin.

“I’m Seungmin.” He said, copying Hyunjin’s motion of sipping his drink, leaving his eyes on the slightly taller boy. 

Hyunjin laughed, placing his drink on the small round table occupying the space next to them. He held his hand out to take Seungmin’s as well. Seungmin held up a finger to him, downing the rest of his drink before placing the cup in Hyunjin’s hand. 

“Love a boy who can drink. Wanna dance?” He asked, successfully placing his hand in Seungmin’s, pulling him closer. 

Seungmin let out a small gasp, smiling as he felt his face warm up. “I’m not much of a dancer, but I can always get down to some throwback songs.”

They made their way to the middle of the dance floor, Seungmin catching eyes with Felix has he did so. Felix held his thumbs up, making Seungmin chuckle. 

“Where’s Jisung?” He mouthed, noticing the lack of people around Felix. 

Felix just pointed to across the bar. Seungmin followed his hand with his eyes, landing on two figures. Seungmin just shakes his head as he saw Jisung sitting there with a boy, the boy’s hand occupying Jisung’s thigh. He made a mental bet with himself to see if Jisung was still in the nightclub within an hour. 

Hyunjin stopped ad turned around, frowning playfully when he saw Seungmin’s attention on somebody else. “Aw am I not enough for you?” Hyunjin pouted, bringing his free hand up to rest over his heart.

“Poor baby you’re more than enough.” Seungmin played along, reaching to pinch Hyunjin’s cheeks. 

They pulled away from each other, laughing. “Wow somebody not only as hot as me but as funny as me. Seungmin you really are the whole package.”   
  
Seungmin gasped, “Mr. Hyunjin, you’ve given me the honor of saying I’m as hot as you?”   
  
“And as funny.” 

“And as funny!” Seungmin added, smiling. “This must be a dream.” He said has he held his hand up to his head. “Pinch me!”    
  
Hyunjin smirked as he leaned to pinch Seungmin on the butt, making the boy jump. 

They shared another laugh, smiling at each other as they started to dance. 

Hyunjin led, actually dancing while Seungmin kind of just moved around. Hyunjin grabbed the boys hands, making him dance along with to whatever 80’s song was playing in the background. Seungmin couldn’t help but smile as Hyunjin moved his arms in exaggerated movements. 

Hyunjin took one of his hands away, holding his other arm up as he motioned Seungmin to spin. Seungmin did, successfully bumping into a girl that was dancing next to them. 

  
Seungmin gasped, apologizing hastily as the girl just looked at the two with an emotion close to disgust. She was already moving away from them as Seungmin was on his second apology. When he looked back at Hyunjin, the other was holding in a laugh. 

Seungmin can’t remember the last time he laughed this much. It was refreshing and nice and he felt like all he had to do was breathe funny and Hyunjin would be laughing. He liked Hyunjin. He liked him already. 

They danced for a while. People shuffling in and out of the dance floor, but they just stayed there, having the time of their lives. 

Neither of them knew what time it was when Hyunjin pulled Seungmin over to the bar, insisting it was quieter over there. 

“Now I know we barely know each other, but I think you’re really fun and I would like to spend more time with you.” Hyunjin started, Seungmin already smiling.

“Wanna go to Mcdonald’s with me? I know it’s like 2am, but they’re the only place around here open twenty four hours and I’m starving.” Hyunjin groaned, prolonging the end of ‘starving’

Seungmin couldn’t help but laugh. “I didn’t think that was where this conversation was going, but I would love to go to Mcdonald’s with you. I could go for a Mcchicken.” 

Hyunjin’s face turned a light pink at the mention of Seungmin thinking the conversation was going elsewhere. 

“I’ll pay for your tab if you pay for Mcdoanlds.” 

“Deal.” 

They shook on it, laughing as they did so. They made their way to the bar, Hyunjin pulling out his wallet and giving a card to the bartender. It only took a few minutes before he was putting his car back in his wallet, and the two were off on their adventure to get Mcdonald’s. 

“You know, I’m really glad I caught you staring at me.” Seungmin said, smiling.

“I’m really glad you caught me staring too.” Hyunjin linked their hands together and Seungmin couldn’t find it in him to pull away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Felix watched the club. His eyes fleeting back to where his best friend sat with a stranger who successfully made Jisung as flustered as the smaller boy made everyone else. It was refreshing to see Jisung a blushy mess under the dim lights. It was refreshing because of how many times Jisung made Felix into a blushy mess. 

He rolled his eyes, looking off somewhere else when he saw the stranger put his hand on Jisung’s thigh. 

Felix was scanning again when his eyes caught Seungmin’s. The boy was being pulled by a slightly taller one to the middle of the dance floor. Seungmin looked high on life. Already so happy to be out of his house and having fun. They had a silent conversation, it ending as abruptly as it started, the taller boy turning to smile at Seungmin again. 

Felix was content, scanning the club and watching all of the embarrassing moments only he was able to see, because he was the only one paying enough attention.

He heard some giggling behind him. Turning around slowly he saw two girls crashing down on the seat next to him. He could see one pout as there were no more seats. 

“I can move if you guys want to sit together.” Felix said, making both of the girls look up at him. 

“No it’s okay! She’s just being dramatic.” The one sitting down said as she pulled the other girl into her lap. 

Felix laughed, turning away again. The smile on his face dropped as fast as it came, though. One look to the entrance and he was met with the face of Chan and his best friend Minho walking through the door. Felix all but gasped, seeing Chan in a band shirt similar to Jisung and a leather jacket. His newly, blond hair was styled and Felix could feel his life flash before his eyes. 

He turned around hastily, facing the two girls again once he made accidental eye contact with Chan. The older boy giving him a soft smirk.

“You okay?” One of the girls asked, leaning forward in concern. 

Felix looked up, eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah! Fine. Just made accidental eye contact with my crush though and he’s looking pretty hot.” He nodded, barely registering he was spilling the smallest amount of details to two random girls in a nightclub. He hadn’t drunk that much yet so he didn’t know why he felt so breathless.

“Oooh, which ones your crush? I wanna see.” The girl perched in the lap said. Felix was going to hold out and not tell them, just in case they knew Chan, but after seeing his two friends off with boys he decided to be daring. 

Felix subtle pointed, the girl gasping once she met eyes with the boy staring at Felix. 

“Oh! He’s cute go get him tiger!!” The girl cheered. The other one laughed, but nodded her head. “He’s giving you some eyes right now so I’d say he wants you just as bad as you want him.” 

“You really think so?” Felix asked. Sneaking another look at Chan while he laughed at something Minho must have said.

The two girls nodded. “If we’re wrong and he hurts your feelings just tell us and we’ll kick his ass.” 

Felix laughed, watching the two girls giggle as they got up. “Well tiger, you don’t have to go get him because he’s coming over here for you. Good luck!!” 

He watched them stumble away as he felt a small panic raise in him. He turned around and sure enough he was met with the sight of Chan walking over to him. Small smile on his face that could be confused with a smirk if you weren’t careful.

“Oh hi Chan! Fancy seeing you here.” Felix said, attempting to be nonchalant. 

Chan laughed, taking the seat where the two girls were previously sitting. “Hi Lixie. More like fancy seeing you here.” He said, putting emphasis on the “you”   
  
Felix furrowed his brows, “I come here a lot. With Jisung and Seungmin.” Felix said, crossing his left leg over his right.

“Where are they right now?” Chan asked, looking around after he sneaked a glance at Felix’s legs.

“Uh, Jisung is getting hot and bothered with a random boy and the last I saw of Seungmin he was dancing with this really hot boy.” Felix laughed.

“Really hot? Like hotter than me?” Chan looked at Felix, pouting.

Felix could feel the smallest bit of confidence coursing through his veins. He couldn’t tell if it was the small amount of alcohol already making its way through his system, or the pep talk the two random girls had gave him. Maybe both.

He shook his head, smirking, “Nobody could be hotter than you.”   
  
Chan fake gasped, laughing, “I’m honored, but I think you have me most definitely beat.”

Felix’s cheeks turned pink has he registered the compliment. “Noo.” He all but whined, his confidence thrown to the wind the second Chan spoke.

Chan could only laugh, saying back in an equally as whiny voice, “Yess.” 

Felix glared at him, narrowing his eyes at the other while Chan just continued to laugh at him. 

“There’s a reason I came over here and I feel like I should say it now before I chicken out.” Chan giggled one last time. Felix’s glare immediately lightened, him tilting his head in confusion. “What is it?”

“Can I kiss you.” Chan blurted out, face turning as red as Felix’s. 

Felix nodded, not really able to form words through his shock. Chan practically jumped forward, placing his hand on Felix’s cheek as their lips met in an almost perfect kiss. It was a little sloppy and definitely a little off coordinated because of the way the two were leaning on their stools. 

Chan pulled back, Felix chasing his lips for a second before yanking his head back, realizing what he was doing. He blushed, moving his hand up to his lips that felt like they were tingling.

“I wanted to say that I like you too. I can see the way you look at me in Chemistry and I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while, but I never really had the courage to do so. Even then, I was still kind of unsure if you actually liked me or if I was imagining it, so this was a shot in the dark.” Chan explained. 

“I most definitely like you and I most definitely won't mind if You kiss me again.” Felix said, already leaning back in.

He could hear the two girls from the side whooping and hollering. As he pulled back again, the duo looked over, the girls giving him a thumbs up.

“Who are they?” Chan asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Two girls I have no idea who they are but they gave me a pep talk to come up to you right before you came over here.”

Chan laughed, “Really?”

Felix nodded. 

“I guess tonight was just our night.” Chan sighed happily as he went in for another kiss.

Felix was most definitely happy he let Jisung and Seungmin talk him into going out. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!! kudos + comments are appreciated bc i love validation


End file.
